Dedication
by Ryocha
Summary: After being saved by Ribbons, Setsuna is given a second chance to prove his worthiness to Celestial Being. However, there are some strings attached. Gundam 00, mild spoilers for episode 25, RibbonsSetsuna, PWP


**Dedication**  
_By: Ryocha_

_(As seen on the Gundam 00 Kinkmeme on LJ)_

Ribbons was smart. He was a calculating individual and capable of many interesting things that Alejandro hadn't been able to coax out of him while alive. Rather, Ribbons decided to simply lead the poor man into believing he was a loyal servant. It was a very simple plan, and only the simplest of men could have fallen for such a trick without suspecting a thing.

The boy, whose eyes were like daggers to his very presence, didn't seem like such a simpleton. He struggled to stay on his knees, balancing with his chin on the edge of the plush couch to keep his naked body upright. Ribbons thought, with a tiny hint of pity, that maybe he put too much sedative into his drink; a drink which the boy drank while trusting him completely.

He immediately took back what he previously thought about the boy. Humans were such foolish creatures.

"Setsuna F. Seiei of Celestial Being," Violet eyes smiled with the hint of a deeper meaning; his mouth twitched upwards as he ran a hand through the soft tussles of unkept hair, "Do you know why you're here?"

He took the boy's head and placed it in between his legs, pulling him by the neck until his nose was burried deep into its desired place. A grunt of dissatisfaction left unwilling lips, only fueling Ribbons' twisted desire to make the boy realize his purpose for being here.

"I suppose you don't remember. You wouldn't remember _me_, anyway." He began stroking Setsuna's mishapen curls as if he were a sheep dog, "You would, however, remember those long sparkling wings, the steely metal frame… you remember Gundam, don't you?"

Crimson eyes froze wide in fear and looked upwards with a relinquished fire lit behind the blood red gaze.

"I am the pilot who saved you. You are very special, you know." Ribbons smiled again, a little bit wider than before, but none the less made shivers go down Setsuna's aching spine. Ribbons' thin pale hands moved smoothly to run soft fingerpads up and down his tanned jawline, marvelling at how stark Setsuna's complexion was compared to his own fair skin.

"You're…" The Kurdish boy spoke with a slurr, his crimson eyes still holding a piercing gaze, but it was clear that his sight was blurry, "…the Gundam pilot from Kurdesh?" A slight tinge of awe was evident in his voice. Ribbons bathed in it.

"Yes." Thrusting his hips forward slightly, he caught Exia's young pilot off-guard and he smiled wider, "I also am the one who saved you again; just today as matter of fact." He continued his ministrations, continued to grind his growing ache into Setsuna's face, watching the boy cringe at him in displeasure but at the same time continue to gaze at him with that same expression he held high towards him when he first saved his pitiful existance during the civil war he unwillingly participated in.

"Why?"

The question, so simple in principle, threw Ribbons aback slightly. Only slightly.

He stopped momentarily to stare into those crimson orbs, and an answer worthy enough was given with just a simple look. It sent a shiver down Setsuna's spine again; Ribbons could feel it with his hands placed on the back of the younger boy's neck, now rubbing up and down feverently to match the urgency of his own arousal.

"Now," breaking the silence that settled over for a moment, violet eyes clenched a firm hold around its captors neck, tender to the touch, "Show me your forgiveness."

Nothing was given at first. The boy looked up at him with his stone-cold expression and stared, and continue to stare as though petrified. Then, something clicked inside him, Ribbons assumed. He raised his hands, shaking slightly, to the fly of the blue pair of pants in front of him. His fingertips rested over the noticeable bulge and prodded the tip curiously, making Ribbons release an airy moan of encouragement.

"Do it." A rusty voice muttered huskily, a hand burying itself into those raven locks and gripped it tight until it hurt. He jutted forward his hips lewdly. "Show me your dedication."

It took only a few seconds for Setsuna to pull the musky arousal out of its keep and to slide it into his mouth with the expertise of someone far ahead of him in years. Ribbons supposed, in a hazy fashion, as Setsuna flicked his tongue over the opening and then began sucking on the head, that the boy was putting forth more experience that was necessary, considering he wouldn't have used this information while in training with Celestial Being (unless stated otherwise).

It didn't matter now though; Ribbons pushed the useless information into the back of his head and took in the sensations exploding from his erection, the consuming too much to handle.

Despite being unwilling at first, Setsuna now held an authoritized air about him as he diligently went to work. His hands worked at the insides of his master's thighs, kneading the flesh with his knuckles and running his nails over the sensitive skin closest to the sack. His lips, slightly parched, encicled the hard cock like a tight ring that came up and down, never stopping despite the numbness in the walls of his cheeks. His tongue, having lost all feeling in it as he continued to work, lapped at the precum and ravaged the creamy, pulsing flesh with his teeth like a crazed man.

Setsuna showed no signs of pleasure from his actions. Instead, his actions were being demonstrated as though they were pre-programmed as he gradually brought his master to an unknown peak; he felt his hair being pulled out by thin, delicate fingers. The cry that immited was self-indulged; not crying for the person who worked below him, but crying for his own existance, crying for that emotion he felt for no one other than himself. It rung out loudly and held in the thick air, refusing to leave but somehow fleeing just as quickly. Warm white liquid bathed Setsuna's stern features in stringy strands; they trickled down his neck and his chest which heaved with each shuddering breath he took, whether from nerves or from lack of air.

For a few seconds, the only sounds filling the gap after the orgasmic scream came from Veda's main computer, which hummed softly in the backround. It comforted Ribbons; it made his heart swoon with the slightest touch as though it was a passionate lover, and ignored the panting individual in front of him, who licked the cum off of his hands with a disgusted expression on his face.

"You did well," Ribbons smiled lazily, almost catlike, down at Setsuna who returned the selfish look with a glare. The older boy merely chuckled at the cute pout, and patted that matted hair he had grown to love in an affectionate way, promptly entagling his pale fingers in those wispy locks.

"You are free to go. But only so far." Quick ears perked up; the tanned body stilled momentarily as he took in the words, "I will revive your hope in Gundam. Celestial Being still has use for you."

Ribbons had regained his galantry. He tucked himself back in and zipped up his fly and pulled himself up into a proper sitting position. His eyes returned to their cold, steely manner and became unreadable; a very different sight from what Setsuna remembered only mere seconds ago. He was unphased however, and pursuid the promising topic his master had brought up.

"How do they need me?"

"Gundam needs you." That unmarred voice replied again, computer-like. Pre-programmed.

"I accept."

"Very good." A cat-like sneer grew wider, "Now come up here. I need you right now."

The boy knew he had to comply. This boy, with short green hair and startling purple eyes, was his savior personified.

And so he complied with his new God. With Gundam.

-OWARI.


End file.
